


Nocturnal's Embrace

by HancockBlocked



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HancockBlocked/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: A brokenhearted dragonborn finds comfort in her friend and guildmate.





	Nocturnal's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Skyrim story so please leave feedback, I haven't written in a long time and I'm a little rusty. I've been really loving Skyrim stories lately so if this is decent enough, maybe I'll write more! (I've always wanted to write a fic for Ulfric Stormcloak.)

Aeris sighed heavily as she made it up the hill to Lakeview Manor.

It had been a long few weeks traveling across Hjaalmarch, but finally she was back home until the Stormcloaks needed her once more. Hopefully Ulfric would give her a break, at least until next week. It was her and Marcurio's second wedding anniversary and she had purchased some lacy undergarments to celebrate the occasion. In fact, she was hoping to give him a sneak peek tonight when he got home from working in Riverwood. 

The thought of seeing her husband flushed and stuttering had her smiling.

The moment she stepped inside of her homestead, she inhaled deep. Rayya must've made some of her famous bread...the aroma of wheat and butter filled her nostrils. 

She wanted to call out for her but decided against it...her vocal chords were still sore from using her thu'um. Damn dragons still lingered in the area.

It didn't matter anyway, the dining hall was empty when she walked in. The kitchen as well...how odd. 

She was about to go searching upstairs when a soft groan came from her bedroom. 

Aeris felt her adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream, quickly she pulled her dagger from her belt and crept toward the noise. 

Although the manor was secluded from the main road, it wasn't uncommon for a bandit to come waltzing in like they owned the place. Usually, Rayya could handle it with her bow and arrow but her absence from the kitchen was unsettling. 

Her hand rested against the wooden door for a moment, listening silently as the noises continued. When she finally mustered enough courage to open it, she was greeted by the sight of Rayya on top of her husband. 

Her knife clattered to the floor. 

Marcurio peeked over her body to see Aeris standing in the doorway. 

"Sweetheart!" He pushed Rayya off of him, moving to cover himself with the wolf skin blanket. "I-I didn't expect you home so early...thank Stendarr, you're alright!" 

Aeris stood speechless, her eyes hovering over their bare skin. She had no idea what to do...scream? Kill them? Shout them into Oblivion? Her mind was moving a million miles per minute, and her stomach felt as though it had been pierced with a blade.

Her eyes flicked back to Marcurio's and slowly she turned around, walking out of the room without saying a thing. From the hallway she could hear him curse and scramble to get up. She was almost out the door when he came chasing after her with a blanket wrapped loosely around his waist. 

"I can explain...please, Aeris, don't go!" 

He blocked the door with his body while pathetic apologies came from his mouth. Aeris could see all of the love bites from Rayaa covering his neck like poison ivy. 

"I'm so sorry," his eyes welled up "...I never meant for you to find out! She tricked me, I swear, it wasn't my fault!" 

"Get out of my way." Aeris said softly. 

"I'm not letting you leave. Please, sweetheart, you have to let me fix this." 

She used her steel-toed boot to stomp on his foot, using the moment to escape while he yelled in pain. Once outside she ran straight for Riverwood, not stopping until she reached the stables in Whiterun. 

 

* * * 

 

Aeris had cried all the way to Riften...thank Talos, the carriage driver didn't notice, or if he did, he was kind enough not to mention it. 

It had been so long since she had visited the city, the last time she was there was to kill that old woman for the boy in Windhelm. When she stopped to think about it, it had been even longer since she had checked in with the guild. Once Mercer Frey was dead, she didn't see a reason to linger behind. Brynjolf and Karliah had everything sorted out and with her being a newlywed at the time, she decided it was best to leave Riften behind. 

She had to admit, she missed them...now more than ever.

She snuck down the ladder into the cistern, smiling to herself at the familiar surroundings. From her view she could see old friends resting in their beds, and new recruits taking up everywhere else. In the corner sat the statue of Lady Nocturnal, her arms were open as if to welcome her back into the guild. It was nice to be home...

However, her smile slowly faded when she noticed that every bed had been taken, even her old one. She supposed it made sense to give it away, it wasn't like she was using it. Still, that bed was the only thing that had brought her here. 

She could always sleep on the floor but after the night she had, she just wanted to lose herself beneath the covers of a blanket. She could also head to the Bee and Barb but seeing as that's where she first met Marcurio...it didn't seem the wisest option. Too many memories. 

With a frown, she climbed back up the ladder, ready to look elsewhere for a bed. 

She found herself walking into Nightingale Hall, knowing that there was a abandoned room or two there to hide in. The only witnesses to her emotional breakdown would be the rats and Nocturnal herself. 

She unpacked her traveling bag that she picked up before leaving, realizing that all of her clothes were soiled from the traveling around Hjaalmarch. The only clean undergarments left were the lacy ones she had purchased for her husband. Looking at them filled her with rage and sadness but she put them on anyway, thinking that she could always burn them once her other clothes were cleaned.

Before getting dressed, she took a dip into the natural pool that had been filled with icy water from the snow melting. Afterward, she dawned the lacy undergarments, sitting on top of the bed with an old book. 

As she read through the paragraphs, tears hit the pages. 

The visual of Rayya riding her husband like a horse was all she could see. How could she have been so stupid? Leaving her husband alone for weeks with someone she barely knew seemed like an alright idea. She trusted Marcurio, loved him. It didn't matter if Dibella herself were to come down and seduce him, Aeris knew that her husband was faithful. 

At least she thought she did...

The book fell into her lap as she cried, the sound echoing throughout the empty cave. Every happy memory, every laugh was now gone. Replaced by the image of him cheating. It was killing her...

"Lass? Are you in here?" 

Aeris gasped softly, recognizing the voice immediately. She quickly wiped her eyes before looking up to see her old friend entering from the shadows. 

"Brynjolf...I didn't hear you come in."

He stalked closer, concern muddling his features. "Is everything alright? I saw you leave the cistern in a hurry. I thought you would've at least said hello before leaving again." 

She tried her best to act okay, to not look like she was just sobbing but nothing worked. Tears streamed down her face as she apologized...poor Brynjolf wasn't the best with expressing emotions but at least he didn't run away like a lesser man might. 

"What's going on? Why are you here of all places?" 

"I didn't really have anywhere else to go...Marcurio...he..." 

"Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" 

Aeris let out a bitter laugh. He was more than alright, Raaya made sure of that. 

"He's been sleeping with our steward." She finally said, eyes downcast. 

"Oh, Lass..." Bryn sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I feel so foolish." She chuckled. "How could I leave my husband alone for so long with a beautiful woman? It's my fault he cheated.' 

"Now, don't go making excuses for him." Brynjolf scolded. "He made a vow to you and the divines...he'll answer to them soon enough." 

He placed a tender hand on her shoulder, Aeris took the opportunity to launch herself into his chest. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her old guildmate. 

Brynjolf wrapped his arms around her, silently comforting her. When she finally pulled away, she wiped her eyes with an apology...it had been so long since somebody had seen her breakdown. It was fair to say that she was more than embarrassed. 

"I didn't mean to take you away from your duties," she said "-I know you're a busy man." 

"Bah..." he waved her off "I've always got time for you, lass."  

She smiled and thanked him, going silent once more. "I suppose tomorrow I'll go to the temple of Mara...see what I can do to get a divorce." 

"I'm so sorry, Aeris. You of all people don't deserve this to happen." 

She shook her head, blaming herself. If she hadn't left to fight in the war, she would still have her husband. 

"Can I admit something?" Brynjolf pulled her from her guilt. 

Aeris nodded, curious about what he could say. 

"I always thought you deserved better." 

Her head shook softly. "I deserve nothing." 

"Don't say that...you're wonderful."

"Maybe with a blade, but certainly not with love." 

Brynjolf sighed low. "Lass, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're brave, smart, and you're a better fighter than half the men in Skyrim. If I'm being honest..." he paused "I always hoped it would be me taking you to the temple of Mara." 

Aeris's eyes widened at his confession; she had no idea. 

Sure, she was attracted to Brynjolf but after a rumor about him and Maven's daughter began to swirl, she assumed he was taken. It's why she refused to linger on him in dimly lit rooms, or laugh at his jokes when they weren't even funny. 

She didn't want to love somebody who wasn't available. 

It's why she married Marcurio after only a few months and insisted they move far from the Rift. She thought putting space between her and Brynjolf would extinguish her feelings for him. Which it did, for the most part. 

Until now. 

"Say something, Aeris..." He said softly. 

"I-I don't know what to say, I had no idea you felt that way about me. Why didn't you say something sooner?" 

"I was going to but then you met your husband and I didn't want to get in the way." Brynjolf frowned. "I know my timing is terrible, and I understand if you need some time...but I think you deserve to know the truth." 

Truthfully, she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to scream at him for not telling her, but another part of her wanted to tackle him in a bear hug. As devastating as she was over Marcurio, she would be lying if she said she wasn't thrilled by Brynjolf's confession. 

Perhaps she should be guilty about it, but when his lips connected with hers...all she could do was melt in surrender.

He tasted just like she imagined...smooth and warm like mead. Her hands instinctively went to his jaw, guiding his mouth open until their tongues swiped against each other. Brynjolf moved his hand into her hair, humming softly at how she nibbled on his lip.

"I've wanted you from the moment I spotted you in the marketplace." He said between breaths. "I'm a damn moron for not doing this sooner." 

"You're lucky I have a forgiving heart." Aeris laughed. 

As they kissed, Bryn pulled the blanket off of her, stopping to stare at the lacy underwear that was hidden beneath the covers. 

"Dibella, save me, you're beautiful." 

Aeris looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, her swollen lip caught between her teeth. "Take me, Brynjolf...please. We've waited long enough to be together." 

He searched her eyes for any signs of hesitation, after a moment he smiled gently and moved over her. 

"It's my honor, Aeris." With that, he pushed down the lacy garment, holding her bare breast while he peppered kisses over her neck. 

Aeris let out a small moan, her nipples already hardening under his touch. When he leaned down to pull one into his mouth, she gasped in delight. She could feel his hands fumbling with his armor and she helped by pulling at his leather straps. 

The moment he was bare, he pressed his torso against her, warming her from the freezing cave surrounding them. On her thigh, she could feel his hardened length rubbing against her soft skin. 

"I want to taste you." Brynjolf said low. 

Aeris squirmed, imagining his tongue between her legs. "I need you inside of me...now." 

He made a playful noise of disappointment but sat back on his knees to line himself up to her entrance. He was surprised to find her so wet from just kissing, but he took it as a compliment nonetheless. 

"I'll tell you if it's too much, okay?" She said nervously. 

"Aye." He nodded and pressed his head to her folds. 

Aeris hummed, watching in fascination as he added another inch. He leaned back down to kiss her, all while slowly moving deeper with every thrust. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, she felt her body relax against the bed. 

"Oh, Brynjolf..." She whined. 

He groaned against her skin, moving in and out of her at a steady pace. Every small whimper and gasp she made spurred him on further, until his hips were slapping against hers with such force that the bed creaked below them. 

"Talos preserve me, you're tight." He rasped. 

Aeris giggled. "Perhaps after awhile I'll be able to accommodate your length." 

He smirked, moving his hips faster. "I'll hold you to that, lass." 

Hearing his pet name for her come out so breathy and desperate had her loins tightening with pleasure. With every movement Brynjolf made, she got closer and closer to the edge of climax. As she tipped over, she cried out his name for all of the Rift to hear. 

"Fuck, Aeris..." He groaned as he ejaculated. 

She could feel his seed flooding inside of her, the thought that it might make her belly grow with his child had her pulling him closer.

When he finally rolled beside her, his large arms nudged her onto his chest. Aeris couldn't deny that it was a wonderful place to be. 

"I know I'm just a lowly thief," Bryn said "...but I would thank the divines if I could be by your side until the world itself ends." 

"I never thought my marriage ending would be the best thing that ever happened. Perhaps you should thank Marcurio..." 

"Or I could knock him out the next time I see him sulking around town." 

"I wouldn't object to that." Aeris smiled. 

He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling close to her in the small bed. It didn't matter what she decided to do, he would follow her to the ends of Nirn.


End file.
